


Lowest Ranking Goon on a Team of Idiots

by shesaidnomaam



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pre-Captain Marvel (2019), Reader-Insert, liberties were taken with hala, lusting after an authority figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam
Summary: Your shop, conveniently located in one of Hala’s black market districts, was known to carry specialty goods. This was the nice way of saying, smuggled goods. When Starforce believes you to know the whereabouts of Skrull technology, a certain officer is sent to intimidate you.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lowest Ranking Goon on a Team of Idiots

“Ah, if it isn’t one of Yon-Rogg’s puppies come to shake me down.”

You caught the way your guest’s jaw tightened and it tickled you. It served her right; the way she walked into your shop was ridiculous and arrogant. She seemed to enter more pompously every time she arrived.

“We’re closing early, Rod-Enn,” you sighed, addressing your only customer, but keeping your eyes glued to Vers and her holier than thou stance. The man grumbled, but he did not put up a fight. He didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever Vers had planned.

The moment Rod-Enn stepped outside, the woman locked the door. You sensed it was more for show than the desire to keep people out.

“You can’t scare off my customers, I’ve got a business to run, Vers,” you chided.

“I know the types you cater to, I doubt they’ll be afraid of one Starforce officer.”

“I don’t need to test your theory, so tell me what you want so I can tell you to fuck off.”

Vers moved toward the back of the store where you stood. “Did you receive a shipment from Xandar this week?”

“Why ask when you’ve clearly been watching me?”

“I’m giving you a chance to cooperate.”

She wanted you to behave and comply so that _her_ job was easier. You couldn’t care less about Vers’ job performance. “What do you want a shipment of textiles for?” The shipment was more than mere textiles, but you had no idea what Starforce had actually ascertained. You wouldn’t incriminate yourself.

“ _Illegal_ textiles?” Vers followed.

“You’re in the black market, sweetie, what do you think?”

“Dealing Blengrun furs?”

“So this is about the textiles?”

Vers paused and gave you a glimpse of her ‘caught off guard’ face. You loathed how easily you became fixated on the downward pout of her lips. It was better than the smug grin she usually wore at least. You truly hated how your body reacted to _that._

“No,” she said finally. “We know it wasn’t just textiles if there were any at all.”

She gave herself away so easily it made you wonder if she’d done it on purpose. While the shipment wasn’t purely made up of textiles, they definitely were present in the crates you’d intercepted. If Starforce knew the contents of the shipment, they’d be forthright, leaving you to know how fucked you were. They didn’t know; they _suspected_. This meant that they wanted, or rather _Vers_ wanted you to confirm their suspicions.

They were shit out of luck, however; all you would do was waste Vers’ time.

“What is it Vers,” you started, leaning back against a counter. “You think I’m smuggling weapons for the Skrull?” you taunted. “Maybe it was a whole person and now they’re running amuck, planning your demise.”

In a flash, she was in front of you, imposing and confident. Your opposition seemed to light a fire in Vers that you weren’t sure you wanted to extinguish. The way her eyes burned into you made you feel small, but you refused to buckle. You stood, your relaxed stance went unchanged.

“You’re joking about something serious,” Vers stated her tone both warning and challenging you.

“How many times are we going to do this,” you asked with a roll of your eyes. “You’ve got nothing on me that I can’t get out of, and Starforce needs someone like me alive rather than dead. I’d bet that you lot need more than they do,” you nodded to the door, referring to the people outside.

“No one needs smuggled goods.”

“That’s what _you_ say, Vers. Just because you can go without, doesn’t mean others can or **should.** ” Vers was warm, you could feel the frustration radiating from her body. You took her silence as an opportunity. “I think you like coming here.”

Your eyes strayed, admiring the way Vers’ tense jaw blending into her long, rigid neck. She wouldn’t break, and you didn’t want her to. You were something of a glutton for _light_ punishment, always sure to give as much as you got.

“You come down here and you feel superior to those people outside. They scramble away from you because to them, the unsuspecting rabble, you’re someone menacing. They don’t know that you’re actually the lowest ranking goon in a team of idiots.”

Then, her hand was underneath your chin, fingers compelling you to make eye contact. Her grip wasn’t as firm as you know it could have been, but you followed along willingly. You weren’t sure who stepped closer first, but the space between you both had diminished and you were able to feel Vers’s breath against your eyelashes.

Your attitude was affecting the uniformed woman in ways you couldn’t quite decipher. She was displeased, and annoyed, and something that looked an awful lot like hunger. You hoped, with every fiber of your being, that she found you appetizing.

“Even if that were true, I could still kick your ass. So cut the bullshit. Tell me who bought it.”

You couldn’t help yourself. You knew Vers was right, she could definitely kick your ass and that _did_ intimidate you. But you were unable to fight the urge to poke the bear. “It? You need to be more specific.” You reveled in the way Vers began to tilt her head, barely containing her frustration.

“You’re going to regret this,” she said. You were surprised to hear so much control in her voice. Given her bothered posture, and her desire to intimidate you with her hand, you thought she was losing her grip on the situation. Yet her voice was clear and confident. It hit you deep within. “If I leave and something happens, something that could have been avoided with your information, you’ll be taken in as a traitor.”

Traitors were sentenced to death, _that_ she left unsaid.

“Do you really think that I’d purposefully work with the Skull, Vers? You can’t actually believe that.”

She looked at your lips with an unapologetic glint in her eyes. She was shameless in the way she was considering you. The longer she looked, the more certain you were - she wasn’t simply hungry, she was _starving_.

“I think you don’t care what you smuggle as long as you get paid.”

She wasn’t terribly wrong, but you had some rules. Still, you didn’t owe her the truth. She was a part of an oppressive group of thugs, she deserved no explanations or corrections. But, you were engaged in a game you wanted to win.

When you responded, your voice rang back unfamiliar. “I don’t have any Skrull shit,” you said, holding Vers’ intense gaze.

Her fingers trailed along your jaw, guiding your head upwards, toward Vers as she leaned in. “Do you know who does?” she whispered, though her voice was still intimidating in the best way.

You shook your head, only lying slightly. You didn’t know who had 'Skurll shit’ in the moment, but you knew who’d had it in the past. Vers made a noise that suggested she may not have believed you. If she didn’t, she chose not to press. Instead, she gave you an instruction, “you need to find out.”

“I’m not going to start asking around; no one will tell me anything that way.”

She was close in a way that made you fight the urge to arch into her. You wondered how she’d respond and part of you desperately wanted to find out. Vers must have thought she was making headway with you as her tone began to soften, and she offered a hint of honey with her words. The officer thought she had you where she wanted you; she thought you were open to suggestions.

“If you get us a name,” she started, her fingers finding their way to the back of your head, threading through your hair. “I’ll stop scaring off your customers.”

The thought of resuming your business without interference was appealing. You’d suspected the drop-ins had actually caused your customer base to look elsewhere. Vers was clearly baiting you with your business, choosing to avoid the 'we will leave you alone’ tactic. It would have been a lie anyway; she wouldn’t leave you alone personally. You didn’t think she could.

Nevertheless, you wouldn’t be strong-armed into doing anything. Vers’ proximity was intoxicating, and you wanted her fingers to roam freely, but that didn’t mean you would compromise a business you’d built from the ground up.

Your pride roared louder than the ache between your legs, a testament to how stubborn you could be.

“Or,” you started, removing yourself from Vers’ clutches. You glided toward the front door and unlocked it with a 'click’. “You could get the fuck out and find someone else to do your digging.”

When she passed by you, you could swear she was burning from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing Vers!Carol because I can play with a version of Carol we didn't get to see too much. There's a lot of potential in those six years.


End file.
